1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fan rotors, and more particularly to a fan rotor capable of preventing wet equilibrium clay from flying away therefrom during rotation of the fan rotor when a fan incorporating the fan rotor is under test.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing of heat dissipating fans, calibration of weight balance of fan rotors is proceeded with by disposing equilibrium clay on blades of the rotors. The equilibrium clay functions as counterweight for the rotors. After the disposition of a proper amount of equilibrium clay on the blades, the fan together with the rotor is immediately brought to undergo a series of tests, such as jitter test and performance test of electronic parts of the fan, during which the equilibrium clay is still wet and not desiccated. During these tests, the wet equilibrium clay may shift from its original position or even fly away from the rotor due to centrifugal force generated by rotation of the rotor. This jeopardizes the stability of the rotor during operation of the heat dissipating fan.
In order to solve this problem, the rotor is usually laid out for 2 to 8 hours so as to desiccate the equilibrium clay before the tests. This prolongs the time for manufacturing the rotor and further decreases the efficiency for manufacturing the heat dissipating fan.
Therefore, how to prevent the wet equilibrium clay from moving along or flying away from the rotor during the test of the fan is the key in increasing the efficiency for manufacturing the heat dissipating fan.